Setting Fire to The Rain
by tuffgrl11
Summary: "Your expecting us to get along? Fire and water doesn't mix" Leo(Son of Hephaestus) and Lyric(Daughter of Poseidon). have been team up with Piper and Jason for their quest. with their abilities(Her over water, Him over Fire) Will they be able to get along?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I decided to make a Leo/Lyric fanfic… for those who are new to my fanfics. Lyric is a character that I invented to go along with the PJO fanfics I make. Sadly, I only own her not the rest of the PJO or HoO characters. In this one Leo is her love interest. Because I felt Leo need love too.**

**Enjoy! **

**Leo **

Well besides all the absolute terror. It was a pretty eventful day. Get attacked by storm sprits, crash a chariot in a canoe lake, find out your not only a half-blood, but a child of Hephaestus.

Yup, today was pretty eventful.

Now we've been assigned a quest to go find Queen Hera and take her out a cage or dog crate or something. We were about to leave when Annabeth came running up the hill after us.

"Wait!" she screamed as she caught up to us "What are you doing?"

"Trying to leave for a do-or-die quest, you?" I say to her. She looked at me and just scoffed.

"I know. Look, someone else is supposed to go with you guys and it can't be me; I'm staying here to look for Percy. But I know someone who can help" she then pushed by Jason and got in the car. "Are you guys going to get in?"

We all then filed into the car, while Annabeth told Argus **(A.N I think that was his name, Let me know if I'm wrong)**

"Take us to Zapata's, please?"

I initially thought it was a shoemaker place or something. Considering, "Zapata" meant "Shoe" in Spanish. But it was just a Hispanic Restaurant. We walked in and got a table, Annabeth asked one of the waitresses if they could see Lyric. "She's about to perform I'll tell her you want her when she's done.

We sat there talking for 5 minutes when the lights dimmed, and music began to play. We saw 2 single spotlights come down. One fell on the band that was playing the music, the other one fell one probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She had Jet-black hair that curled around hair face and flowed down her back. Her sea green eyes glinted with excitement as she danced and twirled and kicked. I was watching her enthusiastically, like I was waiting to see what would happen next, and she never ceased to surprise me. I heard Annabeth laugh a little in the corner. "What's funny?" I asked her.

"It's just that, her dance moves looks like the way she fights" she said "It's kinda ironic how what's supposed to be art is the way she killed a Hyperborean Giant" Children of Athena, and their overly complicated jokes no one gets.

By the time I looked back up, "Lyric" was finished, she was in a full split and her hands were in the air while she circled her wrist so the bells around them ringed and then the curtains closed.

"Who was that?"

"That was Lyric, Daughter of Poseidon"

"So she's Percy's sister?"

"Godly side? Well yes, it's Percy, Tyson and her"

"Oh"

At that moment, I saw someone burst though the doors of the back of the restaurant and walk toward our table. It was Lyric, but instead of the long red skirt and bells she had her camp shirt on and skinny jeans. Her long black hair was in a ponytail tied back with 2 blue clips and a red flower.

"Annabeth!" she ran toward our table "Have you heard from Percy?"

"Wow it's nice to see you too. No, we haven't found him yet"

I saw her face sink and immediately wanted to hug her but then I realized that would be weird, me being a stranger and all.

"So, who are these people?"

"Jason, Son of Jupiter. Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, And Leo, Son of—"

"Hephaestus!" I hear Lyric burst out. I look at her and she's grinning wildly. She turns to me "I'm right. Right?"

I try to say something but no words come out so I just nod.

_This girl has literally left me speechless…_ I think to myself.

"So you can make weapons and stuff. Right?"

"Yea, I guess" I finally manage to squeak out

"NO!" Annabeth says, "No more weapons, Lyric. You already have like 5 in your hair!"

"Correction there's only 3 in my hair. The other 2 are in my boots"

"That's an unnecessary amount"

"You always need a back up. At least that's what you taught me" Lyric said nudging Annabeth.

"I hate you" Annabeth said back

"So, as much as I love your company, why are you here?"

"We need you for a quest" I blurt out. She studies me for a moment and then turns to the others and sighs

"So where do we start?"

"Back at camp" I say "I need to get Festus"


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Water

**A.N So here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Lyric**

Boys are idiots, all of them. If I could I would join the hunters of Artemis, but I like boys. Too much.

Now's the one and only time to judge me.

You good? Ok let's continue with my story

Percy's been missing for weeks _or months or days._ Ok I have ADHD I stopped keeping track. I mean I missed him he was like a brother I always wanted. Well, he _is _my brother technically.

_**(Flashback)**_

I remember the day we met, he'd just gotten back from Olympus, from a quest to save Artemis I guess, and when he went to his cabin he found me there.

"Umm, Are you lost?" he said to me.

I was sitting in a chair facing the Canoe lake making people tip over (I know I know, I'm mean yes but I was still finding out who I was and I was frustrated and watching people fall is hilarious. Sue me)

"This is Camp Half blood right?" I say sarcastically "I am in cabin 3 aren't I?"

I was 13 at the time, making me one year younger then Percy **(A.N I think that's right)**. I looked at the lake again and made another canoe flip over.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know," he said sitting next to me. "I _know _your making them fall"

"And?"

"And don't you think that's wrong? What if they drowned? What if they found out it was you and threw you in the lake"

"Well I know I wouldn't drown"

He laughed weakly and held out his hand.

"I'm Percy, your brother, I guess"

"I'm Lyric, your sister, I guess"

He laughed; we were silent for a while until he asked me a bunch of questions like where I was from? How I got here? Did I run from home?

"I'm originally born in France but I lived in California all my life. And I didn't run away, my mom sent me here when I blew up a fountain at the mall"

He laughed and looked at me intently, we were different. I was tanner, his hair was Darker, The only thing the same between us was our Violent green eyes. His suit him; I've always hated mine so I always wore colored contacts. Today my eyes were almost black; I guess it reflected my mood.

Percy sighed next to me he looked really tired. "Hey you should get some rest. I know you just got back from a quest"

"How'd you know?"

"I've been here for a week your all anyone talks about" I said "Especially all the girls"

He scratched his head nervously and chuckled as he walked toward his bunk.

"Goodnight sis."

"Ugh, don't call me that, it's so cheesy"

He laughed and little bit afterward he was asleep. I laughed at his snoring and head to my bunk and fell asleep.

We've fought together ever since.

**(**_**Present)**_

"We have to go to my house first" I say standing up.

We piled into the van. I sat next to the Hephaestus kid. What was his name? Leo I think, He had matted curly hair with oil stains on his hands.

"This may seem really stupid" I whisper to him "But are you immune to fire?"

He gasps as if he's surprised or something. "How'd you know?" he says through his teeth. He looks a little upset or frazzled or something.

"You smell like sot" I say. He looks a little insulted, but then smiles

"You smell like sea water," He says back.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I say back

We arrive at my house I go and put on my contacts and grab a bag of clothes and $200 dollars I keep in my emergency piggy bank.

When we got to the camp I went to cabin 3. I don't know why, I had all my stuff. I guess I was sub-consciously hope Percy would be there. I sighed and walked out when I found it empty.

When I left. I saw a giant bronze dragon and I see Leo standing next to it

Initial reaction: Scream.

Both Leo and the dragon turn their heads.

Second Initial Reaction: Scream again

Leo runs toward me. "What's the matter?"

"What is that thing?"

"That _thing_ is Festus, my dragon and also our ride"

Then I saw its wings.

3rd initial reaction: Scream more

"Would you stop that?" he says closing his ears

"If you expect me to get on that Giant, Flying Death Trap? You've got another thing coming"

"Festus is nice, you have nothing to be worried about"

"You mean besides Almighty Zeus knocking me out of the sky?"

I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist.

"Ow, watch it flame boy!" I say rubbing the burn mark on my wrist.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

He was cut off by a wave of water hitting him in the face. I'd imagine he was mad now considering the water immediately turned to steam.

"Oops, I'm sorry"

"Your gonna get it, Fish face"

"Bring it on, Dragon Breath"

"Barnacle Beard"

"Hot head"

"Horse sh—"

"Guys," I heard behind us. Now, we we're in each other's face. I never noticed his eyes; they were an intense brown, also really cute. _Whoa Lyric! Kind of a do or die quest here. Besides you're like Fire and Water, Mortal enemies right? _I think to myself.

"We kinda have a quest to go on. So when your done please get on Festus." I turn to see its Piper who was talking to us.

"I'm not getting on that thing"

"Get on the dragon, Lyric" and immediately I get on

Stupid Children of Aphrodite and their stupid Charm speak.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Be Proud of Who You Are

**So here's Chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**Leo **

Is it possible to like someone who constantly infuriates you?

Well, that was Lyric.

It was obvious I had a crush on her since I met her but she never thought of me that way I guess. Or she did but she had a funny way of showing it.

When she was done screaming for her dear life on Festus, She fell asleep on my back. She looked well, _cute_ when she slept. She didn't have that hard expression she always had, she was smiling just a little bit. A strand of hair fell loose and was now in her face.

Naw, she wasn't cute. She was_ beautiful._

"You should really focus on the road, Flame boy. Unless you want us all to DIE!"

I turned my head back. _You'd think she was cute until she started talking... _I think to myself. I look back at her; she was awake looking over the horizon, her sea green eyes glinting with worry.

_No, she was still cute _

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Could you stop staring at me? It's making me feel awkward" she said, I looked away. "Besides I'm about to put my contacts in and it's the most unattractive thing in the world"

"Why do you where contacts anyway?" I ask her.

"Because my eyes make me seem weird looking…"

"I like your eyes" I say, she looks at me like I'm crazy "They're cute, I guess"

She turned a deep red. If I could describe the amount of emotions that spread across her face I would because it was hilarious.

"Thanks, I like your eyes too I guess" she says back.

"What do you like about them?"

She then punches me in the arm "Take the compliment, Valdez it's the last you'll get"

"Ow, why are you so violent?"

"It comes with the hair"

We both laugh at each other until its time to land. I'm the first to jump off, I offer Lyric my hand but she just looks at me and jumps off herself.

"Typical" I say under my breath.

**Lyric **

We went to Boreas castle thing. Turns out Leo and I are not invited in. I can see why Leo wasn't invited in he could melt the place down.

But why me? Probably because ice is water and I'm a child of Poseidon. I don't know but it's fine though I'd rather die then spend my day in a icebox.

Leo has been acting different since he saw the goddess, Khione** (A.N I don't know if that's how you spell) **I don't know why but I feel kind of jealous.

"You know, your barking up the wrong tree," I say to him, while he was trying to fix his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, She's a goddess. And you're… well, you"

"Should I feel insulted?"

"No, of course not. It's just she's a goddess. All goddesses are beautiful it's one of the benefits of being a goddess"

"Your point"

"My Point" I say putting emphasis on Point "You don't know if that's how she truly is. Sometimes beautiful people have horrible personalities. I was just blessed with both."

He looks at me and scoffs a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean, Valdez?"

"That your personality sucks"

"So you think I'm beautiful"

He looks me up and down. "Meh." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"You're a jerk" I say pushing him over. But I'm blushing bright red.

"Aw, your blushing, that's cute" he says mocking me.

"It's involuntary, don't flatter yourself," I say through my teeth

"No matter," he turns and faces me "What you think?"

"I think your wasting your time but you look _ok" _

"_Ok? _What do you mean _ok?! _I look _Hot!" _

"Uh-Huh? Keep telling yourself that" I say sarcastically. He did look hot but I wasn't going to say that. He turned and looked at me. We stared at each other for a minute until I looked away.

"You, know you really should take out your contacts." He said, "You look weird with brown eyes"

I raise my eyebrows. "Should I feel insulted? Because I feel insulted."

"No it's just" he moved closer to me, so close that our lips were almost touching "You should be proud of what you are"

I gasp just a little. "I—"

I was interrupt by Jason and Piper bursting out of Boreas Castle thingy.

"We need to go now," Jason yells to us.

We all hop on to Festus and we flew off. After we flew off Jason and Piper began to tell us what happened. "What did you guys do while we were gone?" Piper asked us

"Nothing really" Leo says but he winks at me. I roll my eyes but I can feel my face get hot so I know I'm blushing.

This is _exactly _why I can't be a hunter.


	4. Chapter 4: We are Steam

**So here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**Lyric (**_**After the quest**_**) **

Being in the cabin alone? I hate it. We figured out where Percy might be, but it doesn't make me feel better. Now we were building this war ship thingy to fly into roman territory.

I couldn't sleep, something about being alone in cabin. _Leo's probably still awake _I think to myself. He usually was up this late working on the ship in Bunker 9. Maybe I could…

No, Leo and me hadn't talked much since that night of the quest.

_**(Flashback) **_

When Festus broke down I knew for sure Zeus was knocking me out of the sky. Jason could fly kind of he caught Piper and Leo. We fell near a lake. So I aimed myself there.

I ran around searching until I found Leo. He was panting and sputtering.

"Leo what happened?"

"Piper and Jason. Have been captured. By Cyclops" he said breathing heavily

"Well, let's go!" I say grabbing his hand

**Leo **_**(Flashback) **_

Any other day I would've acknowledge the fact she was holding my hand. But our friends were kind of in grave danger so I let it go.

We hid in the corner listening to Piper talk. Lyric looked beautiful. She had her hair out, which was _not _normal for Lyric. She always had her hair pinned back with those 2 big blue clips. Which I just found out are 2 curves knives.

"Gift from my dad," she said "Τρέχουσα τραχύ,"

"_Rough current"_ I translate under my breath. I found myself staring at her. Her hair was curling naturally around her face. I never realized how long her hair was. She didn't have those contacts in, so her sea green eyes lightened, like she was excited for a battle.

She was really something.

"Leo? LEO!" she said hitting me "What's the plan?"

"Huh, what?"

"The plan?!" she said "We can't just go in a Cyclops lair with 2 knives and a hammer"

We discussed what to do. The plan was for me to go in and distract the Cyclops, while Lyric to kill them afterward I'd set it on fire while Lyric burst the pipes and put it out.

"That would spread the dust and keep them from reforming fast" while she drew a map in the dirt, I couldn't help but stare at her, she was cute the way she furrowed her brow as she tried to figure a battle plan.

"Alright" she said getting up, her knives in hand "Let's do this"

If you've never seen Lyric in battle it is the most awesome thing ever. I went in there and distract them, but out the corner of my eye I saw her.

Now, I see why Annabeth was laughing because she did fight the way she danced but the Cyclopes didn't see her. She sprinted to the top of the tall Cyclops and stab one in the next. It immediately crumbled to dust, to keep from falling she jumped and landed on the other and stabbed that one. She was the most fantastic fighter I've ever seen.

"Leo, Now!"

Immediately I set the dust on fire. She moved Piper and Jason out of the way while it exploded. Everything was on fire. Lyric was in the corner feeling the walls, practically cringing and heaving. Suddenly, the walls burst, water was flooding everywhere. Then, Lyric makes the water come to her until she was completely submerged.

I can't even describe what happened next. The water waved over the fire. But I saw a woman running in the midst of the water. Her skin was blue kind of transparent. It took me a while to realize it was Lyric running. _She turned herself into water,_ I thought to myself. Afterwards the fire went out and the water began to run away. As it started to fall I saw Lyric standing in the middle. She was standing for a minute and then, she collapsed.

**Lyric **_**(Flashback) **_

I woke up and Leo as carrying me.

"If you drop me, I swear Valdez"

He just laughed and continued to walk, "You can put me down, Flame boy, you've done enough"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I'm actually thanking you. Now, put me down"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

He set me down. I stood for a second and then fell back over.

"Whoa! Ok" he says catching me.

"God, I hate this" I say

"What?"

"Being weak. I'm not as strong as Percy. Hell, Tyson can throw boulders" I sigh "And then there's me, the girl who passed out just bursting some pipes"

"What you did was awesome! Running in the waves? That was the most incredible thing I've seen. Ever!"

We all made camp for the night. I was cold. _Crazy cold, _like beyond freezing. And _weak. _But all in all really, _really cold. _

"You cold?" Leo said sitting next to me

"N-n-no" I say shivering

"Yes you are. Come here" he said holding his arm out.

"I don't think _snuggling _is going to help me n-n-now"

His arm began to glow a bright red from the heat he was exploiting "It might."

"Thanks, but no th-thanks"

"It wouldn't _kill _to have someone help you"

"that depends if they help you and th-then st-st-stab you in the back" I say making stabbing motions with my hands.

He laughs "I promise not to stab you"

"That's what they say before they stab you"

"Jesus Lyric," he said standing up "it wouldn't kill you to trust someone! I mean I we are supposed to be a team. Water and Fire, we weren't teamed up for no reason. We're _vital_ to this quest. And if you would just trust me we can help each other!"

"I hate to break it to you but the life we have, the _demigod _life, you can trust anything, or anyone."

"well, you can trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"And why not?" I said practically screaming in his face.

"Because I love you." He screamed back

I backed up and gasped. I didn't say anything after that.

I just kissed him.

_**(Present) **_

My legs moved involuntarily, I didn't know what I was doing. We haven't talked, just really awkward glances. But I walked anyway.

I made my way to Bunker 9. I walked in and the place reeked of motor oil. I could here tools whirring and wrenching so I knew Leo was in here, he was the only one crazy enough to be working this late.

"Leo?" I called out. "Leo?!"

"Over here" I hear from the back of the room.

"Hey," I say as I walked toward him, when he looked up and saw me he stopped what he was doing and stared at me. I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I, Uh—"

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to" I whisper to him.

"I just thought you were ignoring me" he said moving closer to me until our foreheads were touching

"I thought you were avoiding me" I whispered back.

"I could never" he said "I've been secretly staring at you while you were avoiding me"

"I wasn't avoiding you, Flame boy"

He then takes his hand and fire begins to coming from it.

"I know what you can do, there was no need to show me" I then turn my hand to water and took his hand while it was on fire. A humongous amount of steam erupted between us.

I was too busy watching the steam that I didn't notice Leo until his lips crashed into mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck, then I buried my head in his neck.

"I love you" I said to him

"I love you, too" he whispered in my hair "but what does this make us?"

I moved so we were facing each other.

"Steam" I said smiling

**Review! More Leo and Lyric to come! **


	5. Chapter 5: Got Through to Me

**A.N here's chapter 5! Enjoy! **

_**On board the Argo II. Several months later **_

**Lyric **

Ships. I like ships, but I do not like _flying _ships. I stay on the floor of the deck the whole time. Every turbulence made me think that Zeus was going to kill me.

Annabeth just looked over the edge. You could tell she was worried. Her expression was hardened and her knuckles turned white as she held on to the edge.

I slid next to her. "He's there you know"

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I just wanted to make you feel better"

"Well its not working." She said through her teeth

"Hey, don't get mad at me, he's my brother I've missed just as much as you have" I say standing up but I still hold on to the edge. "I say he's there because well, if he's not we have no other leads and he could be gone forever"

"This is you making me feel better?"

"Nope, its just my dose of Reality"

"Your reality sucks"

I laugh at her "You really miss him, huh"

"More than anything" she said

"I can't imagine that. Loving someone that much"

"I'm sure you will someday"

"I'm sure I won't"

"What about Leo?" she said looking at me

"What about him?" I say. I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Oh Come on, Lyric! Don't insult my intelligence its clear you both have a thing for each other"

I can feel my cheeks getting hotter.

"Maybe we did but now, we don't talk much" before I know it I'm ranting, "I mean maybe we kissed twice and maybe he said he loved me and I said it too. It seems now those things are irrelevant, we haven't talked much since then and I feel like a whore even though I didn't do anything like that. And I just don't know"

"Umm ok, I just thought you liked him…" Annabeth said

"You should tell him how you feel,"

"I tried that, but he's always so busy. It's like machines, his inventions, are more important. And I can see why, I mean they are pretty cool"

"I still think you should tell him try it right now," she said pushing me towards, what Leo calls the "Captain Quarters"

"Ok, ok don't push me," I say breaking away from her hold "Gosh, your such a bully"

I stood outside the door for a couple of minutes or _hours_, like I said the ADHD thing; I'm not good with time.

_I'm ju_s_t going to walk in there. _I think to myself _as soon as I can move my legs… _

I got up the nerve to just Burst in the room. When I did, Leo didn't even turn around. So I ran toward him, turned him around and kissed him.

"Wha-what" he said sputtering, I took his hand.

"I love you," I said looking in his eyes "Still"

"I love you too…still" We laughed for a second until he looked me in the eyes.

"Be my girlfriend?" he whispered to me

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Oh come on, Fish Face. This isn't easy for me"

"I know, I just wanted to mess with you." I turned and smiled at him. "Yes" he hugged me and we stayed like that for a while,

"Leo?"

"Yeah" he said through my hair

"Shouldn't you be, uhh, flying the ship?"

"Huh...?" he said "Oh!" we separated. He went back to the controls. I sat next to him, laying on his shoulder and holding his hand. He laid his head on mine and kissed my forehead.

"Lyric?"

"Hmm?" I said looking up

"I don't want to ask you to leave. But you're really, _really _distracting"

"Oh! I understand," I say getting up. "How far until we get to roman territory?"

"We should be arriving… Now"

as if on cue I hear Piper scream from the deck.

Ever been practically attacked by a statue with a major problem? Trust me, it's not fun.

If Annabeth and Piper didn't do all the talking I'm sure they wouldn't have let us on. The rule was no weapons

"WHAT!?" I said

"Aww, come on, Lyric" Annabeth said, "Just leave your weapons. Just this once"

"But what if were attacked and made slaves I read books about Romans"

She held out a bucket "Come on, Lyric"

"Fine" I took the 2 daggers I had out my boots.

She shook the bucket more.

"Oh, Come on!" I say and I take my hair clips out. I hated wearing my hair out.

She shook the bucket again.

"You know me too much. I hate you" and I took the knives out my shirt my pants leg, and my red flower, which was secretly another dagger.

"Good girl" she said patting my head. And I pushed her hand away.

"C'mon, Lets go kill your boyfriend"

We were sitting eating dinner with the Romans when I felt something was wrong. I mean it wasn't the romans some of them were actually nice but I felt something was going to go wrong.

Annabeth looked happy though so that was good. She's been depressed for the past couple of months but now, with Percy, she was more then happy. _I can't imagine loving someone that much. _I think to myself, I look over to Leo, he was laughing with Jason and Piper.

I looked across the table and saw one of the Roman girls. She was African American and had gold eyes glinting with confusion. She was staring at Leo. I don't know why but I felt a little jealous, so I subconsciously held his hand under the table.

_Come on Lyric, Don't be one of those girlfriends _I thought to myself and let go of his hand. He looked over at me.

_You ok? _He mouth to me

_Yeah… _ I mouth back and smiled.

I was wrapped in my thoughts I didn't hear Percy call my name.

"Lyric?" he said

"Hm?" I said looking up

"You ok, sis?"

I rolled my eyes "I'm fine, Perseus"

"Don't call me Perseus"

"Don't call me sis"

"I missed you," he said to me

"I missed you too…then I got over it"

"Are you always mean?"

"Yes! You should know by now"

He laughed "Hey, your not wearing contacts"

"Yea I decided not to wear them anymore"

"Why"

"Someone got through to me, I guess"

"Who di—"

He was interrupted by the sound of something being fired. We ran outside to see a practical all out war between the Greeks and Romans.

I look at the ship and I see Leo at the ballista. But something was different his eyes glowed a gold color.

_Oh, Leo... _I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6: In Hiding

**So here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! **

_**Back on board the Argo II **_

**Leo **

We we're all in the mess hall for our first official meeting as a team. There was…

Percy- Lyric's Godly brother, who was giving me really mean looks.

Hazel- Daughter of Pluto, who was giving me very confused looks

Frank- Son of Mars, who was looking at me like I stole his ice cream or something.

So basically, everyone was looking at me like they hated me.

They had a reason too I kinda killed every chance of peace between the Greeks and Romans.

But it wasn't me. Well, it was but I didn't mean to. It just wasn't me. I felt like I was on the outside looking in at what I was doing.

The only one who wasn't mad at me was Lyric. She held my hand under the table and told me she believed me when I told her it wasn't me.

I kind of felt self-conscious about the fact that she never kissed me or held my hand in front of others. I mean the others had no problem showing their affection. Piper and Jason were holding hands so were Hazel and Frank. Annabeth was _all over_ Percy; I don't blame her she hadn't seen the guy in months. But whenever I tried to put my arm around her or hold her hand she'd stiffen or move away.

_Probably doesn't want people to know her boyfriend blow up everything. _I think to myself.

"What were you thinking?!" Percy finally yells at me

"It wasn't me" I try to say in a calm voice.

"Was it you who fired the ballista?" he said standing up

"Well, yeah—"

"Then it was you." I could see his hand twitching toward his sword "Did you have something against the romans?"

"No! Didn't mean too!" I say standing up as well

"How do you accidently fire a fucking Ballista?!"

His hand went for his sword and I automatically knew I was a goner. But to fast for me to see something moved between us. It took me a while to realize it was Lyric, with one of her knives at Percy's throat

"Knock it off, Jackson"

He backed up a little, and then swung his sword at her feet so she would drop her knife but she just jumped over it and pulled her other knife at his throat. I tried to ignore the fact that she looked really cute with her hair out.

"Why do you care about him anyway?"

"One, because he's the only one who's knows how to control the ship"

"I'm good with ships" he said looking at me with utter hostility

"How would you feel if I killed Annabeth?"

"Let's not kill Annabeth" Annabeth said

"Oh…" Percy said quietly "OH!" he said like he had some realization "You love him?"

She turn a bright red, _gods, I love it when she blushes… _thought to myself. She moved her knife from his throat.

"Doesn't matter!" she said, "The point is we are all vital to this quest. And unless you want us to die I suggest you learn to get along"

With that she storm out the room.

**Lyric **

I love my brother, I do. I really do but sometimes I want to just smack him on the back of the head when he did something stupid. I refrained from doing it but I knew Annabeth would do it for me.

Ok, so I probably shouldn't have threatened him with my knife but he was going to kill Leo. Though Percy was not the type of person to kill, but if he was passionate about it he would do it.

But I _love_ Leo, I just wasn't going to sit there and let my brother turn him into a shish kabob.

I sat on my bed, listening to my angry music, Memphis May Fire, Blood on The Dance Floor, Carly Rae Jepsen (Don't act like you don't like "Call me Maybe")

"Before you came into my life I missed you so bad…" I sing to myself.

"Are you seriously singing that? I thought you were cool, Fish Face" I look and see Leo standing in the Doorway, so I felt the need to sing Louder.

"But here's my number, so call me maybe!"

"Ugh," he sat next to me on my cot and took my iPod "No!" he said wagging his finger at me.

"Your such a jerk" I say pushing him away but he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Thanks for back there" he said making tiny circles with his thumb on my skin.

"No problem, you would've done the same for me."

"No I wouldn't have, I'm useless. I'm not as good as a fighter as you."

"But you can invent something out of pipe cleaners that can fight better than me, and that my friend" I said moving my head to his neck. "Is really… really… cool" I kissed along his jawline with every word. He dipped his head and kissed me on my lips.

We stayed like that for a while and before we knew it, he was on top of me on my bed. Of course being the smart woman I am, I wouldn't let it get too far. _But I didn't want to stop… _I thought to myself. We kissed for a couple of more minutes, moving our bodies so we became one, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Lyric, Can we talk?" I heard Percy say

"Go away, Percy" I said as Leo kissed my neck.

"Lyric I'm coming in" he said twisting the door knob

_Oh no! _

**Leo **

Now I feel sorry for all of the monsters Lyric has ever fought, because when she kicked me off her…

It hurt like Hades.

Like really, really bad.

"Hide!" she hissed at me shoving a blanket on my face.

"Hey sis" I heard from above

"Hey."

"Are you mad at me for trying to kill that guy?"

"Kind of yea"

"C'mon sis. I wasn't really going to kill him. I couldn't"

"How was I supposed to know that? And even if you weren't why would you yell at him like that? We're all a team here and probably sometime on this quest; your life is going to depend on him. Do you really wanna make a enemy out of him?"

"I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right"

"Lyric?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you defend him because you love him?"

I heard her heavily sigh. "Yes Percy, thanks for outing me by the way, I was kind of trying to keep our relationship a secret"

Ok now I was really listening.

"Why?"

"For the sake of the ship? For his sake? I don't know. What if we require an enemy who knows our connections and they take him? Who's going to man the ship, sure we could do it when it hits the water but not while its _flying" _I imagined her with that look on her face she got when she was talking about something exciting.

"Are you sure that's why? Or do you hide it because you don't know how to express your feeling out loud, in the public?" Percy said, challenging her.

"I shouldn't have to express my feelings in the public. He knows how I feel about him, that's all that matters"

"But that won't last forever. He's going to start thinking you hate him or you're ashamed of him"

"since when are you the relationship expert?"

"I don't know sometimes things just happen" he said.

Pretty soon I heard footsteps and the door closing, I figured Percy left so I sat up and threw the blanket off me.

I saw a figure laying on the bed and then I realized it wasn't Lyric.

It was Percy.


	7. Chapter 7: Grown Up

**A.N I started writing a Spin-off to this but I wasn't sure I should post it yet. But here's chapter 7! Enjoy! **

**Leo **

He was seated on Lyric's cot, with his back against the wall, eating some cookies Lyric made before we left. They were a vibrant blue color, but when I asked her why she wouldn't tell me.

My first thought was: He's going to murder me.

He looked at me for a minute, maybe he was putting 2 and 2 together. But then he just laughed.

"Did she make you hide there the whole time?" He laughed.

I nervously scratched my head. "Uhhh, yeah…"

"Yea, probably thought I'd throw you in the ocean"

"Would you have?"

"Probably not, considering she'd stab me"

"Oh," He seemed to say it to make me feel better, but it didn't work.

We sat in silence until I heard Lyric down the hall.

"I couldn't find it, sorry Percy"

"It's ok, Look what I found" he called to her.

She walked in the room and when she saw me her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Why were you hiding him?"

"Because I know how you get when you see me with someone"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I dated that guy from the Aphrodite cabin?"

"Yeah, but he was saying things about you"

"But you could've drowned him!"

"He wouldn't have drowned"

"He couldn't swim, Percy. And you made the lake practically swallow him"

"I-I just want to protect you—"

"I don't need you to protect me" She said, walking out.

"Lyric, Wait!" Percy ran after her.

What had I missed the past couple of years…

**Percy **

"I don't need you to protect me…" It still rang in my ears like a Gunshot. I was always going to protect her and Annabeth, they were the most important things to me. I remember the night I really felt like her big brother perfectly.

_**(Flashback) **_

It took me a while to get used to the fact that across the room sleeping was an actual human, who was my actual sister. She slept in the single bed on the other side of the cabin while I slept at the bottom of the bunk I usually shared with Tyson.

I was asleep until I heard her small voice whisper "Percy?" she said shaking me. I just ignored her and turned over, "Percy?" she hissed, I still stayed asleep. She then yanked my cover off me making me fall to the floor.

"Hey!" I said laying back on my bed. I grimaced at her and turned myself.

"Percy, come on. I had a nightmare"

I looked over at her. Her dark hair surrounded her face with her wide, violent sea green eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She looked away, covering her eyes "Jackson, put on a shirt" she said in disgust.

I slipped on a shirt I'd dropped on the floor.

"What was it about?"

"All the water in the world had dried up, the sea, the lakes, everything. And civilization began to weaken and die" She said it in her calm babyish voice. "C-can I sleep here with you?" she asked, I knew she must've been really scared.

"Yeah, sure" I slid over so she can sleep next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and drifted to sleep.

Summers later, she changed. Not like personality but like _Every-guy-was-staring-at-her-now _changed. Guys always tried to talk to her, hit on her. But she was always focused on something, mostly a book. They would follow her around. Some even asked me to talk to her for them. These made all the Aphrodite girls hate her.

One day, she fell for one of the Aphrodite guys. I thought he was cool at first until I over heard him talking to one of his friends. Apparently, they made a bet to see if he could "Get in her pants." This angered me, I wasn't going to let him hurt her, not my baby sis.

I was walking along the surf one mourning when I saw them. They were making out, no surprise there they did that all the time. But I heard her telling him to stop, pushing him away. But he kept advancing on her. Until I heard her scream "Dude, Quit it."

I felt a roar in my stomach and all of a sudden, he was off her sputtering and trying to keep his head on the surface.

"You…Bitch!" he said trying not to fall under.

"It wasn't me!" she shouted back. She looked over and saw me, furious.

"Perseus, What the hell!" she yelled at me, she grabbed an oar off one of the canoes and helped him get to safety. They broke up moments after but Lyric was still mad at me for a little while until she found out about the bet.

She cried so much that night that I felt like I was the one out of an relationship. I vowed since then to always be there for her,_ to protect her. _

But I've been gone for months, thanks to our "Perfect" goddess, Hera. And she seemed to be doing well. Her knife work was definitely better, she had a boyfriend who she seemed to really like. And she had some new friends, she'd done ok without me being there for her always. She wasn't the frightened little girl who crawled into my bed when she had a nightmare.

She was grown up.

And she had done it without me.


	8. Chapter 8: Do you Believe in Love?

**A.N here's Chapter 8, enjoy! **

**Lyric **

I lied in bed knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon. I shouldn't have been arguing with Percy the first night I've seen him in months. I felt like such a bad sister.

Leo had left to go "man the ship" so I was relatively bored. I heard a knock on my door later that night.

"Come in" I called sleepily

Percy then walked in, "Hey"

I sat up, I knew my hair was a mess, but I didn't care. This was Percy; he's seen me probably in my worst.

"What's up Jackson?" I said.

"I had a nightmare, Can I sleep here with you?"

I rolled my eyes but slid over,

"Your such a nerd, Jackson" I said to him. And her fell asleep on my shoulder this time.

**XXX **

I woke up and Percy wasn't there so I figured I'd head to the Mess Hall. It was relatively early at least I thought it was so I figured everyone would be sleep.

When I enter the Mess Hall, Everyone is in there. They all looked at me like I was crazy, especially Leo.

"What?" I said Groggily,

"It's just, your hair?" Frank said quietly

"Or a dying cat…" Leo says laughing, I push him over slightly but I kiss him on the cheek.

"Watch it, Valdez"

"So what's next?" I say to the group.

"We're landing in Charleston" Leo says "Your going with the girls to confront Aphrodite"

"Great" I say sarcastically. I had a rough history with the goddess.

I go to get dressed, while I'm in the shower I think of the time I truly hated Aphrodite.

_**(Flashback) **_

I've always liked Michael Yew. When I first came to camp he was my only friend, whenever I was homesick he was there, always making me laugh as we sang annoying lyrics to each other.

It wasn't until my break-up with Kevin that I realized how much I needed him. How much he comforted me and he was always there. It wasn't until then I realized that I loved Michael. I planned to tell him, I start with _I'll tell him tomorrow_ and that turned into _I'll tell him at the end of summer _and that turned into _I'll tell him next summer _and that turned into

_I'll tell him after the war. _

Well, lets just say after the war never came.

"No one can find Michael," an Apollo girl told us. Everyone looked depressed but I can bet no one felt like I did.

"We have to keep looking," I said slamming my knife down on the table.

"Lyric," Thalia said faintly, resting a hand on my shoulder "There's no way he could've survived, not this long"

I shrug her off me "Then I'll go by myself" I say turning toward the door

"If you go out there, you'll die," Percy said, "You need to get some rest"

I tried as best as I could to keep my face emotionless but that didn't stop me from crying myself to sleep.

"_That's why you shouldn't wait to tell someone you love them" _I heard a voice in my head as I dreamed until I saw a woman, for a second she looked like my mother until she shifted to look like a model I've always been jealous of and so on. She was stunningly beautiful, it goes without saying.

"Aphrodite?" I hear my dream self say "Did you—did you do this?"

"_What's a love story without tragedy" _

"It's a normal love story. A love story with tragedy is a fucking tragedy" I say I can feel myself on the verge of tears.

"_I'm just preparing you for true love." _She said giggling.

"No," I scream, "This is stupid. _Love_ is stupid. You may be beautiful but that is all you are and anyone could be beautiful. Your not as important to mankind as Wisdom and Art and Weaponry" I choke back my tears. "Love is just a Fucking joke, that only you are laughing at"

And with that I woke up, my heart aching.

_**(Present) **_

I put on my camp shirt and my bead necklace my hands trembled over the 3rd bead. I'd received it after the end of the war. It had all the names of the people who died in battle, my thumb grazed over Μιχαήλ, Michael.

**XXX **

I sat in between Annabeth and Piper thinking of all the ways I can kill the goddess in front of me.

I know, I know Dark thoughts but still, every word she said made me want to stab her. _I could possibly take my dagger and stab her in the leg _I thought to myself _or I could rip her dress making in unwearable, which seems like it would hurt her more. _

"How are you, Lyric?" she said to me "Still not believing in love?"

"Oh, you mean that non-existent thing idiots base their lives on?" I said with a scowl "Nope"

Aphrodite's mouth formed a hard line. "Figures" she said, "it's hard to think you don't believe in love considering you're _in_ love"

I can feel my face getting hotter as I blush all the way neck. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know" Aphrodite said challenging me.

"Doesn't matter, maybe you'll kill off this one too" I said scowling

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you, I could make you fall in love with a cactus if I wanted too" Her bubbly voice was turning hostile.

"I find cacti sexy anyway" I say with a smirk, she knew I was challenging her.

"Lyric, Cool it" Piper said, her voice dripping with charm speak. So I just sat back with a permanent scowl for the rest of the meeting.

Me, Piper, Annabeth and Hazel were walking to the house Aphrodite had directed us to for Annabeth's Mark of Athena quest thinga-ma-jig. We were walking along the harbor on a shallow pier. Being by the water usually energizes me and makes me feel a little better but I felt uneasy something wasn't right. I saw tiny ripples in the water but I thought it was a fish or something but it wasn't until I looked up and saw the Romans closing in on us.

"Drop your weapons" Octavian warned us.

_Who is this guy? _I thought to myself. He didn't seem threating, though he seemed to be trying, if anything he looked like a Disney character.

"Which one?" I said smirking. Annabeth glared at me like _Shut up. _But the others were looking at me expectantly like _Lyric, we're kind of at the sea do some sea stuff. _

Alright, confession time: I have absolutely _no_ control over the sea, making me the lamest Poseidon Child ever.

Can I burst pipes? Yes.

Can I turn myself into water or ice? Yes.

Can I manipulate lakes and such? Yes.

Can I make the teeniest tiniest wave when I'm at the beach? Absolutely not.

See, I'm kind of a rare daughter of Poseidon. I have _another_ ability, something that can break a civilization and make it crumble. And I absolutely hate it. I kind of stopped doing it. And I know it can really help us but I don't do it anymore.

"Drop your weapons" Octavian ordered, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Why will you start singing '_Be Our Guest?'_" I said laughing

He growled at me, I growled back. Annabeth glared at me once more before chucking her dagger in the sea.

_The fuck...?_ I thought to myself, but then I figured she's a Daughter of Athena, surely she's not that stupid…

And with that a wave erupted, sweeping away Octavian and the roman guards he was with. Hazel and Piper looked at me, but I sighed and pointed in front of me to my brother, who was now standing in front of us, as if to say.

_Yup, I'm not that cool. _

**Leo **

We're under attack, Now's the time to _PANIC! _The small voice in the back of my head was saying but I was relatively cool, firing the ballista, trying to not be mesmerized by the sight of Lyric fighting. She was fending off roman by roman with her usual curved knives and the sneakers I made her, which had hidden blades in the sole. I remember how she reacted when I gave them to her and a slow blush crept to my cheeks.

_I can't think of that now… _I thought to myself.

But there she was slicing and dashing and stabbing, until a lot of romans were surrounding her. _Oh crap, _I thought to myself but then she did something really unexpected.

She started singing.

I don't even know what song it was but it filled my brain with thoughts of bliss. I imagined myself older at an altar with her, holding her hand, as she said I do. Then I saw us in a hospital, carrying a newborn baby. _Where are these thoughts coming from? _I thought to myself but I knew it had to have something to do with her singing so I grabbed Lyric's iPod she had left up here and turned the volume all the way up. She listened to heavy metal, which was distasteful to me, but I had then realized it saved my life.

The soldiers who were just delirious thinking of their complete happiness were now clutching their heads, rocking back in forth in the floor. They were yowling in pain but Lyric continued singing. Percy had his hands to his ears and was warning the others to cover there ears and walk to the ship, soon they came running on the ship, Annabeth came shortly afterward, she must've already knew to cover her ears because she ran out the house with something in her hand and her ears clutched tightly. When she got on, Percy yelled to Lyric to stop.

Lyric looked up and stopped singing and yelled, "Sleep" and all the soldiers fell out cold. 


End file.
